


put our hands on you

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and i saw a pic of jeonghan in an oversized shirt and i had to put him in there, but who cares hAH not me, it was supposed to be cheolsoo, tbh its pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simply put, seungcheol sends a pic and his boyfriends like to tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	put our hands on you

**Author's Note:**

> ashamed but no regrets tbh  
> warning: probably lots of mistakes and grammar errors

It was a hot Saturday morning, Junghan and Jisoo were lying on their couch with oversized shirts and boxers on. Legs tangled somewhere between packs of potato chips and a bowl of popcorn. They decided to spend their weekend without worrying much about their diet or cleaning. A lazy day for two lazy college students. _Adventure Time_ playing on the TV, both of them mesmerized in the screen.

“Where’s Seungcheol?” Junghan asks out of blue, startling Jisoo who was munching the snacks.

The latter looked at the clock, it was half past noon. “He said he’ll go pick some clothes from his dormitory after doing the morning jogging. He didn’t want to wake you up when heading out,” said Jisoo and took his gaze back to the screen in front them. Junghan only nodded in response, sinking into the couch. The shirt he was wearing lifted up a little showing off his belly button.

Few minutes and one pack of chips later there was a sound of notification on Jisoo’s phone. He reached to the coffee table, almost falling off the couch and took the phone in his greasy hands. He couldn’t even insert the password so he wiped them on his bare legs, not really changing anything but at least he could unlock it. There was a message from Seungcheol probably informing them he’s going back. But _oh boy_ he was so wrong.

When he opened the message he was greeted with a mirror selfie of his shirtless boyfriend smirking to his reflection. “Holy shit,” was all Jisoo said and Junghan looked at him with concern.

“What happened?” The long haired boy asked and Jisoo untangled their legs to climb on Junghan’s laps and show him what he just received. Junghan took the phone in his hands and stared at it wide-eyed. He cursed under his breath and swiped the screen. “He said ‘ _Going back home_ ’ and put a winking emoji, this fucker!” Jisoo smacked him for swearing, even though he wasn’t better, muttering profanities from time to time.

Jisoo stared at the picture with Junghan’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Let’s send him something too,” he said after few moments and the long haired boy looked at him with confusion. “Like a picture or something.” Junghan chuckled and nodded cutely with agreement. They wondered for a while because none of them had an idea what to send their boyfriend but then Junghan jumped with excitement.

“Give me your phone,” he waved his hand and Jisoo obeyed. Junghan opened a camera app and ordered the other to lean back. He put his hand dangerously close to his boyfriend’s boxers and Jisoo squeaked. “W-what are you doing?” he stuttered but Junghan only shushed him, putting his hand in Jisoo’s underwear. He snapped a picture and attached it to a message.

“Do you think he will like it?” asked Jisoo still blushing from the sudden actions.

Junghan laughed and typed something on the phone. “He will _love_ it.” He pressed send and handed Jisoo his phone. There was a picture of Junghan’s hand down the other’s boxers and a short message.

_‘We are waiting ;)’_

They both laughed and Junghan started playing with the waistband of Jisoo’s boxers. “Will he be angry?” he asked and the latter shrugged. Seungcheol tends to hold grudge, especially when it comes to bed stuff. He loves teasing his boyfriends but hates when they do this to him. He doesn’t even like when they play with themselves when he’s not around. That’s why both of them were scared Seungcheol will get mad.

Jisoo looked at his phone, waiting for a response but there was none. Heart beating heavily in his chest, Junghan’s fingers caressing his thighs. _Adventure Time_ credits’ song was playing in the background. Time flew by, there was already another cartoon on the TV but they didn’t pay attention to it. Junghan sometimes stole kisses from Jisoo while both of them were waiting for their boyfriend to appear. The two were scared shitless to hear what he will say and how he will react to the picture they sent him. It was fun at first but now they were actually frightened. Seungcheol can be really scary when he wants to and even though both of them find it hot, they know it’s not time to joke around.

There was a sound of keys and Jisoo stopped Junghan who was placing butterfly kisses on his arm. Two turns of lock and Seungcheol was entering the apartment, greeted with his boyfriends sitting on the couch. Both of them looked like they were caught in act and he only sighed. Placed his bag on the floor beside the door and took off his shoes. He didn’t say anything and the silence was killing the two younger men.

“W-welcome home,” said Jisoo and Junghan squeezed his arm, not sure if with encouragement or because he was shocked at the sudden sound. Seungcheol only nodded and went to their bedroom.

Jisoo was about to go after the other but Junghan stopped him. “Stay, he will come eventually,” he said and the younger obeyed. They decided to clean the mess on the couch because the crumbs were hurting their legs and it was really uncomfortable to lay like that. Seungcheol will probably be mad at them because of that too.

It’s not like he’s a bad person. Seungcheol is really caring and loves them a lot but Junghan and Jisoo like to play around, act like teenagers while the older is really forward-thinking. He wants them to have a stable relationship, especially since they get a lot of hate because of their lifestyle. He wanted to prove all of them otherwise. Show off and tell people how much of a happy trio they are. But the other two didn’t care about things they heard about themselves. They were happy to have each other and that’s what matters. Seungcheol wanted a healthy relationship while the two did everything against his will. He wanted to have everything under control, that’s why when they break some rules they established, he gets mad.

Whole couch was already clean, they even swiped the floor with a broom and threw all of the garbage to a trash can. There was no sign from Seungcheol for almost an hour and both of them were wondering what he was doing and whether he was mad at them. That’s why, much to Junghan’s dismay, Jisoo decided to knock on their bedroom’s door. “Seungcheolie?” he asked carefully, not wanting to interrupt him in anything he was doing. There was no sound and he thought that their boyfriend was either sleeping or ignoring them. Junghan put his ear to the door to hear at least something. “He’s doing something because I hear him moving on the bed,” he said and Jisoo pouted.

“Seungcheol, can we come in?” It was Junghan who asked this time but also was met with no response. Both of them sighed and leaned their heads on the door. There surely was some kind of sound coming from the room but none of them could register what it was. They really wanted to go in there but knew Seungcheol will get mad at them.

What they didn’t expect was a loud moan coming from the bedroom and both of them flinched wide-eyed. Jisoo opened the door without a single thought and was met with stark naked Seungcheol lying on their bed with a hand on his aching cock. Junghan gasped but his eyes became darker. Seungcheol was looking at them, not really shocked at the sudden interruption. He was expecting his boyfriends to come in in the mean of time, considering the fact Junghan liked to be nosy and Jisoo was way too nice to not check on people he cared about.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Junghan asked coming closer to the bed, his white oversized shirt (which was probably Seungcheol’s because he was missing one for weeks now) hanging loosely around his thighs, revealing the material of his boxers.

“Jacking off,” Seungcheol answered smugly and Jisoo climbed on the bed in front of his boyfriend, butt covered only in a thin material anyone could rip with ease. He put a hand on Seungcheol’s thigh but the other smacked it off. “No touching.”

“What, why?” Jisoo really wanted to touch his boyfriend, same goes with Junghan who was already placing himself behind Seungcheol.

“I got your message,” he said and the younger men stiffened. They didn’t want to talk about it, even though the thought of him seeing the photo they sent him was arousing.

“Did you like it?” Junghan asked, whispering to his ear.

Seungcheol sighed and tilted his head to the other side. “I did but you know how I feel about this kind of things…” Jisoo sat on his thighs, ignoring the hard on his boyfriend was struggling with. “We’re sorry,” he said sweetly, playing with the hair at his nape. “Just got turned on by your picture.” Jisoo smiled and Seungcheol knew he couldn’t be angry at them, even though he should because this kind of behavior was against their rules.

“We won’t do this ever again,” Junghan promised but Seungcheol didn’t believe him.

Jisoo took both of them by their hands. “Let’s forget about it. You enjoyed it, we did too. We promise we did nothing besides taking that picture, just wanted to tease our boyfriend because you always do the same to us. I think it’s something we will avoid in the future and everything’s solved except the erection you have between your legs so can we please take care of that because I’m already getting hard too?” Jisoo blurted with a warm blush on his face and the other two looked at him with shock. Jisoo usually wasn’t like that so both of them found it quite amusing. Seungcheol sent Junghan a knowing smirk and raised his eyebrows. The latter only nodded and started kissing his neck, leaving there marks from time to time. Seungcheol hissed at him because Junghan knew how he felt about leaving hickeys. He studied at a University School of Physical Education so he had to change into sportswear a lot of times and others always made fun of him asking which of his boyfriends marked him that much. He knew they didn’t want to offend him but always felt embarrassed about all those hickeys and scratches. Junghan apologized quickly and went back to kissing him.

Even though Jisoo suggested to do something with Seungcheol’s hard on, he was sitting on his thighs and watching how his boyfriends were sharing a sweet moment. He didn’t want to interrupt them because it made him excited too but also craved a touch from any of them. Jisoo humped Seungcheol making him growl but the other still didn’t seem to notice his efforts to grab his attention. Junghan grinned to himself and grabbed Jisoo’s ass cheek, squeezing it hardly which was met with a surprised yelp. Seungcheol chuckled and started working his fingers on buttons of Jisoo’s shirt. The youngest of them all started caressing the oldest torso, placing his hands lower and lower, finally grabbing his erection and smiling innocently to his boyfriend. Seungcheol moaned out loud, making Junghan squeeze Jisoo’s butt even more, probably leaving marks on it.

“Ah- _fuck_ ,” Seungcheol groaned when Jisoo started working his wrist faster, Junghan smiling at it and putting his hands under the material of his boyfriend’s underwear. Seungcheol whispered something Jisoo couldn’t quite catch but Junghan nodded with agreement and then he understood. The long haired man’s fingers started going dangerously close to his entrance and Jisoo gasped when his fingertip brushed on it.

“Wh- what are you doing?” he asked looking at him unsteadily. Junghan only smiled and put a quick kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry, I will go slowly.” Jisoo didn’t even have time to protest about lack of lube or any kind of product when Junghan’s finger slipped inside of him. A loud groan of pain escaped his lips which Seungcheol tried to mute with a sloppy kiss. Jisoo punched him in the chest, muttering to both of them hundreds of _fuck you’s_.

Junghan started to pump his finger inside of Jisoo, his other hand on his hip. Seungcheol looked at Jisoo in awe, his lips were parted, steady breath coming from them and hands on his arms looking for some kind of support. Somehow he managed to look away to bring his attention to the other boyfriend who was simply enjoying himself while fingering Jisoo. He kissed Junghan and smirked which made him add another finger to Jisoo’s entrance. The younger moaned what went straight to his boyfriends’ erections, making them even harder than before.

Junghan without thinking started moving his fingers inside Jisoo who winced in pain but looked like he enjoyed it. Both Seungcheol and Junghan knew he liked it rough but they never really talked about it since Jisoo tended to act pure. He acted like a different person when he was around people and when he was in bed. His boyfriends discovered after few nights that he wasn’t as polite as they thought. Jisoo liked them to order him around and take the lead because he didn’t have much courage to do it himself. That’s why he never really topped, leaving everything to the two other men. They didn’t complain but were worried about their boyfriend getting hurt at some point, considering the fact he had to live on pain killers after every night they spent together.

“M-more,” Jisoo moaned and Junghan obeyed with a smile on his face and a kiss placed on Seungcheol’s arm. Both of them moaned at the same time and Seungcheol joined not long after when Jisoo grabbed his cock and gave it a slow pump. Jisoo was breathing out their names like a mantra begging for more. Junghan’s fingers weren’t enough and he needed something bigger inside of him. “Seungcheol-“ he looked him in the eyes and gave his dick a squeeze, pleading for it. The other gasped and nodded.

“Junghan grab the lube,” Seungcheol said to the man behind him who took out his fingers out of Jisoo making him whine. He said something about continuing without any product but Seungcheol kissed his forehead and smiled warmly. “Not today.” Jisoo pouted but nodded with agreement. He wriggled off his underwear when the other told him to and placed himself back on Seungcheol laps. They could hear Junghan opening the cap of lubricant and squeezing big amount of it on his palm. Bringing his hands back to Seungcheol’s crotch he put them carefully on his aching hard on. The older boy groaned, Jisoo only looked at them with pleasure in his eyes. “Please-“ he begged and Junghan leaned over Seungcheol’s shoulder to kiss Jisoo hard and deep. The string of saliva connecting their lips after pulling away and big smiles on both of their faces.

Jisoo lifted himself and placed over Seungcheol who was already panting hard. “Can we go slow today?” Junghan asked and both of them agreed, groaning at the same time when Jisoo slid down Seungcheol’s dick. It took the youngest few moments to adjust to the erection inside of him but eventually he took all of it making Seungcheol grab his hip and probably leave a mark on it from holding so tightly.

“Move,” Junghan whispered and grabbed Jisoo’s manhood. He moaned and with a struggle obeyed starting to move his hips slowly up and down. There was an unbelievable pain in his groin but he decided to ignore it for the sake of pleasure he felt building up in him. Seungcheol was breathing with difficulty, throwing his head to the back, leaning on Junghan’s shoulder. The long haired man was pumping Jisoo’s length, lightly biting Seungcheol’s earlobe from time to time.

“F- fuck- I’m close-“ Seungcheol stuttered and Jisoo moaned. There wasn’t a lot of movement in the next few moments but Junghan could feel the younger male’s erection getting even harder and hotter. Seungcheol was panting underneath him, moaning Junghan’s name along with Jisoo creating unsteady harmony. “Cum for me,” Junghan said and both of them growled in pleasure, Seungcheol releasing himself inside of Jisoo while the other came all over Junghan’s hand. The long haired man took his fingers inside his mouth and licked them while smiling.

Seungcheol helped Jisoo to hop off his dick and laid the exhausted man beside him. “Goddammit Junghan,” he breathed out and turned around to face his boyfriend who was looking at them with glassy eyes, his painful hard on still trapped inside his boxers. Jisoo supported himself on one arm and started touching Junghan’s erection covered by a thin material. Seungcheol took a deep breath and was about to undress him when Junghan started doing it by himself. Slowly raising his hips and taking off the material, releasing his length. Jisoo cursed and both of his boyfriends looked at him with amusement making him blush.

Seungcheol went on his knees and bent down to face Junghan’s erection. He made an eye contact with his boyfriend and then licked the base of his cock. “Oh fuck-“ Junghan moaned out loud and grabbed Jisoo’s hand to prevent himself from pulling onto Seugcheol’s hair who just parted his lips and was ready to curl it around Junghan’s dick. He firstly took it really deep and then started to work his head up and down. Tongue pressing on his shaft, cheeks flushed and Junghan moaning under him. He felt good causing Junghan to be in this state but he himself was getting hard again so he decided to end it fast, sliding further and looking right into his boyfriend’s eyes who was breathing out both his and Jisoo’s name. He closed his lips around his length and after few more moves let Junghan come into his mouth with a loud moan. Seungcheol swallowed it all, the small amount of Junghan’s cum on his lips was quickly kissed away by Jisoo.

All of them laid on the bed, exhausted from sex. Junghan stood up to take some towels from bathroom and cleaned all of them. He placed himself on Seungcheol’s side, his other boyfriend already having his arm around the oldest’ waist. “You know I love you, right?” Jisoo asked all of sudden which Seungcheol answered to with a hum. Junghan only blushed and hid his face in Seungcheol’s torso. He was always shy about this kind of confessions but Jisoo did this every time after a round of sex, or as he liked to name it _making love._

Seungcheol closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m still angry, tho.”

His boyfriends groaned and Junghan even dared to kick his shin. “But we already apologized!” The long haired man whined when Seungcheol was still hissing from the pain.

“What did you do after getting that message?” Jisoo looked at him from under the lashes and interlaced his fingers with Junghan’s. They placed their hands on Seungcheol’s abdomen and both were staring at him with curiosity.

Seungcheol chuckled and put his arms behind his head. “I masturbated, of course.”

There were pillows flying in the air, duvets slipping on the floor and Seungcheol being beaten up on the bed but at least they spent a nice day. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm SO sorry  
> find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/) or say somehing on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/tadahsi) (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
